rockbottom
by Fer Lyre
Summary: go see


Squall slammed down his guidebook in total and utter frustration. Zell sighed and reached into his pocket.  
  
Irvine flicked a piece of lint off his shirt. Selphie snickered.  
  
Quistis held out her hand and received a generous amount of banknotes from Zell.  
  
Squall saw this. Squall snarled. Rinoa frowned.  
  
Squall seized Quistis roughly by the collar, holding her face to face with him.  
  
Selphie squealed. Irvine leapt up to his feet.  
  
The door creaked open. Quistis shrieked.  
  
Director Delton walked in. Everyone froze.  
  
Delton assessed the situation and launched himself at Squall, doing something to make him crumple to the floor like a ragdoll.  
  
"No!!!" Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Zell exclaimed in unison. Rinoa pushed past the four and cradled Squall in her arms. She faced Delton in anger.  
  
"What did you DO?"  
  
Delton eyed Squall's unconcious body coldly. "Nothing that I would worry about. I've been watching that one for days. Not real SeeD material, I would say. Are you hurt?"  
  
He turned to observe Quistis with concern. Irvine snorted. The fact that Delton had the hots for Quistis, and looked to put down Squall at every opportunity, wasn't exactly Garden's biggest secret. Quistis replied abruptly. "I'm fine. He's not"  
  
Rinoa felt for Squall's pulse. "He's OK. Just stunned or something"  
  
Delton cleared his throat imperiously.  
  
"I've been thinking that it's time I made my plans for this little unit clear. I am offering an internal promotion this coming month. Knowing that the trained and already experienced SeeDs will have the upper hand in this high position, I turn to you four, and await a response"  
  
Irvine's face lit up. "That's great! When do we apply? Do we get a raise? What about free insurance with that bank that gives out free beachbags every summer?"  
  
Rinoa ignored Irvine and stared at Delton hard. "Why only them four?"  
  
Delton laughed a short harsh laugh. "Ms. Heartilly, I would hardly think you in line for a promotion here, when you barely know how the system works"  
  
Rinoa ground her teeth. "Sir, I think more people would agree that I know ever inch of Garden and it's soul more than you'll ever know. However, it's not selfish gain that I'm looking for"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I think Sq-- Commander Leonhart is just as qualified in experience and training as these four. Furthermore, I would think it fairly obvious that a Commander would be the first to receive an invitation for a higher post"  
  
"Ms. Heartilly... may I call you Rinoa?" Rinoa only stared back stonily. Delton was unphased. "I don't think Squall would be able to take on this position"  
  
"And why NOT?"  
  
Delton gave a most wicked smile. "It's his position of Commander that I'm offering"  
  
All five conscious friends gasped. Rinoa's face reddened and she wondered if she'd ever despised anyone this much before. Quistis sputtered in protest. "But you CAN'T" "Yeah, Squall's gonna kill you, as soon as he... wakes up", Irvine added.  
  
Zell just shook his head. "You just can't do that... sir. I mean, you legally really CAN'T. You have no basis on which to fire him, do you?"  
  
Selphie was close to bursting into tears. "Squall's getting fired? I thought he was a little mean at first, sir, but he's not really... please don't fire him. We kind of like him now, really sir"  
  
Delton laughed. "It's not the end of the world. All it is, is a little demotion for Mr. High and Mighty. And my actions are justified DINCH. His comportment and mannerisms around here have been less that disatisfactory, and I'm afraid he's simply not doing much good for Garden" He looked at the seething Rinoa. "I'll leave it to you to unofficially inform him then. Oh... and Quistis...looking forward to your application" He gave a flirtatious smile, and left the room.  
  
Quistis gagged. "He's finally managed to nauseate me"  
  
Irvine fluttered his eyelashes. "What power..." He sharply turned to Selphie, seeing tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong hon?"  
  
She started hiccuping. "H-hic-he... He's g-g-going to yell at us n-now. And I j-j-just hic just feel so bad f-for him *sniiiiff*"  
  
Quistis massaged her temple. "Well, he's certainly not going to be all sunshine and smiles. We should move him. Rinoa?"  
  
"Yeah", she replied quietly.  
  
Painstakingly, the five of them heaved Squall out of the office and all the way to his private living quarters. Irvine scratched his head nervously. "Umm... does this mean that we're not allowed to apply? Cuz, I know you'll be feeling a little wierd about this and all Rin, and, well, if we can't really do anything and all, I just don't want you to be pissed at us for taking the position... or something like that..."  
  
Zell kicked his heel, Selphie pinched his arm and Quistis shot him a look. He responded in pain. "Oww, ouch... ok, I get it... touchy subject, jeez..."  
  
Rinoa glanced over. "Look, you guys, I can't really say anything for him. I just think we should leave this for tomorrow EVENING at least. No point in ruining his whole day tomorrow, and besides, I figure we'll be needing some moral support from sis"  
  
Quistis smiled. "Oh yeah, Ellone's coming tomorrow. It totally slipped my mind"  
  
"Well, see you in the morning then..."  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Staying here tonight?"  
  
Rinoa hesitated. "No.. just going to tidy up for him I guess. I'll just get back a little later... I have plans with Selph anyway. It's ok, I don't need help"  
  
"Alright, g'nite" "Night" "Have fun", Irvine blurted out before leaving.  
  
Rinoa sighed, finally alone. In theory anyway. She took the time to think over what could be done. She knew Squall better than the others. She knew he just wouldn't take this from Delton. He'd select the simplest option- one which he'd been contemplating for a while now. Leave Garden. With her, ofcourse. She took his shoes off and placed them in the closet. With it open, she examined the inside. SeeD uniforms hung to one side, and formal wear to another. Rinoa snorted. Did this guy ever plan on loosening up? Not one pair of baggy clothes, shorts or t-shirts were apparent. The top shelf of the cupboard was lined with neat rows of books on junctioning and on the history of SeeD and whatnot. The, to the side, was a shoe-box sized box. Sneaking a quick look at Squall, she took the box down and eagerly opened it- as a child would open a christmas present. She got the impression that the box was old- seeing the thick dust lining the sides. Yet, the lid was regularly opened, and things put in, as the lid had been swept free of dust.  
  
She set the lid to one side and sat down with the box on the floor. First there was a scarf covering the contents. She carefully shook out the scarf. It was a plain silk scarf. Looked like it had been a woman's. Raising an eyebrow, she carried on the inspection of the box. About a dozen certificates were placed in a clear plastic folder. She went through them one by one. Certificates of merit... recommendations from Cid... outstanding performance in training... awards for the little time compression incident. Rinoa shook her head. Delton couldn't do this to him. It was just wrong. She put the folder aside and took out an open envelope. Curious, she took out the contents. There were just pictures. But pictures she'd never seen before. The first picture was that of a pretty young woman, sitting on a swing in front of a big house. From the looks of the house and her clothes, the picture was at least twenty to thirty years old. All of a sudden, a soft noise from behind caused her to jump up guiltily, spilling the box and all it's contents on the floor. Squall was sitting up on the bed, looking at her intently.  
  
"WHAT were you doing?" She spread out her hands, showing her empty palms. "Nothing" Squall looked over behind her, at the mess lying on the floor. He didn't comment. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh... I don't know. I'm glad you're feeling better. Delton did something to you" Squall rolled his eyes. "I guessed that much" "HEY. I'm not the doctor around here" "Thank Hyne for that...", Squall muttered under his breath. Rinoa reached for the nearest pillow and swatted him playfully. "I heard that, mister" Squall tugged the pillow and sent her tumbling onto the bed "That's COMMANDER Leonhart to you, miss" Rinoa went blank without warning. She was about to get up again and recover her pillow, but as soon as she heard him say those words, she froze. She sat up uneasily, hoping he hadn't noticed her sudden change in mood. Tough luck. He crawled over next to her to get a better look at her face. "What?" She looked down at the floor. "Nothing" "Well, that makes two nothings today. Care to add a third?" Rinoa giggled. "Was that meant to be funny?" "You're laughing, so does it matter?" She sighed and pulled a strand of his hair towards her, tugging his head forward. "Ow" She pulled again, and got him to bring his face right up against hers. "Ouch; stop that" "Okay" She caught a hold of his collar and softly pulled him forward, pressing his lips to hers. And as luck may have it, this was the precise moment that someone decided to bang on the door. Squall moved, but Rinoa placed a hand on his arm, not letting him move from the position they were in. "No", she whispered. "What if it's that idiot Delton?" She smiled. "You're out cold, remember? Besides... it's only...... DAMN! It's 9:00!!" The someone banged on the door. "So what if it's 9?" "I have dinner plans with-" "RINOA!!!! I know you're in THERE!!!!! Come ON!!!!" "-Selphie" Rinoa smiled apologetically. Squall moved his arms around her and held her still, while she squirmed to go get the door. "Nooo.... I have to gooo..... Squuaaall, stop it. She knows I'm here anyway" "Good for her..." He resumed their half-kiss, and Rinoa gave up trying to wriggle away. 


End file.
